


Roughhousing

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire a little rough in the berth. They both enjoy it PWP smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roughhousing

Starscream’s keen was muffled into the berth, his face plastered snugly to the metallic mesh. His back arched in pleasure, his spinal strut rubbing against the chassis above him. A rumbling purr of engines resounded through the bigger frame, echoing through Starscream’s wings. The Seeker shrieked once more, coils of ecstasy lacing through his frame.

Skyfire’s large servos held Starscream’s hips in a powerful grip. Loud squelching sounds were coming from where they joined, a pile of lubricant pooling underneath them. The site only added to Skyfire’s excitement. He growled, pulling Starscream more forcefully into each thrust.

The callipers in Starscream’s valve spasmed at every other trust. The shuttle knew then that the Seeker was close. Grinning, his servos temporarily left their spot to fondle and caress the sensitive wings.

Almost instantly, a raspy gasp left Starscream before he overloaded, dropping strutlessly to the berth once the aftershocks subsided. Skyfire had not overloaded, but he remained seated until the Seeker was finished.

Starscream’s fans were screaming. He struggled to vent for air, but he grinned lecherously when he felt Skyfire’s spike still in his oversensitive valve. He rolled his hips slowly, savoring the feel of the length over hid nodes.

"Ready to go again?" asked Skyfire, nibbling over the wires in Starscream’s neck.

"Of course I am," mumble Starscream, still lazily moving his hips.

Skyfire smirked. “Alright, but this time, I won’t go easy on you.” He punctuated his statement with a hard thrust that brushed Starscream’s ceiling node. The resounding scream was music to his audios.


End file.
